Straightening devices or alignment benches are known. These devices provide a frame for mounting and supporting a vehicle while forces are applied to straighten the vehicle or while other repair work is being done. U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,974, Bergstrom, discloses an alignment bench for straightening deformed vehicles and pinch clamps for securing a vehicle chassis to the bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,579, Pietrelli et al, discloses a device for mounting a vehicle chassis on an alignment bench. This device engages the bolt of a suspension member from the exterior of its attachment bracket which has a pair of spaced apart plates through which the bolt extends. In use, this device requires considerable clearance to effect such an attachment and encumbers the space around it so that it is difficult and frequently impossible to work on the vehicle in the area immediately around the attachment bracket.